Fem Skills
by EmilytheNeko
Summary: Jenny Harris has become a Scout for the Red Team. The first Scout is not pleased with her coming, but the others are very enthusiastic. As Jenny begins to fight alongside the others, she finds herself in different situations such as love, drama, kidnapping and more.
1. Introducing Fem Scout

The team went silent and turned to face the doors as they opened. A young woman stepped in, her silver baseball bat resting on her shoulder.

She had dirty blonde hair held up in a ponytail, and determined blue eyes. She wore an outfit similar to the Scout attire, except she wore a red tank-top, black finger-less gloves, black skirt, black belt, and black and red roller skates.

"I'm the Fem Scout." she said. Unlike the Scout, she didn't have a Brooklyn accent.

Soldier saluted her as she skated in. "I am Soldier. These are your fellow comrades, Scout,"

Scout gave her an unimpressed 'hmph'. He was still pissed, thinking some chick was going to replace him.

"Pyro,"

Pyro waved, playing with a lighter.

"Heavy,"

Heavy grinned widely, and waved enthusiastically.

"Demoman,"

Demoman stopped swigging his alcohol and hiccuped in response.

"Engineer,"

Engineer was leaning in his chair, playing his guitar. He bowed his head to her, smiling slightly.

"Medic,"

Medic was standing in the corner of the room. He gave her a gentlemanly bow.

"Sniper,"

Sniper tipped his hat up and smirked, nodding once.

"And Spy."

Spy exhaled the smoke from his cigarette and smiled at her.

"Bonjour, Fem scout. Un plaisir de vous rencontrer."

"Umm...I don't speak baguette," Fem Scout remarked. "but it's nice to meet you all. I'm honored to be defending the base and fight along side with you. I am also grateful that you have allowed me to be on the team."

"We're just glad you didn't pick the Blu Team." Heavy said, still smiling.

"I wouldn't pick the Blu Team if my life depended on it," Fem Scout chuckled, as she skated towards the seat Engineer pulled out for her, right next to him and Sniper. "thanks, Engineer."

"Where are ya from, Fem?" Sniper asked, shifting his position slightly.

"Michigan." She replied.

"Ah, yes, good place, Michigan," Soldier commented. "good gun laws."

Fem raised a brow. "Riiight, yeah..."

"Why did you choose to be a Scout?" Spy asked, putting his cigarette out.

"Well, just like Scout," Fem looked at Scout, but he was barely paying attention, scowling and glaring at the wall. She cleared her throat awkwardly. "I was born and raised with many brothers. I was the only daughter in the family, and I did not get along wih my brothers. I got into a lot of fights, getting kicked out of two schools, at least. I'm also a good skater; it helps my speed."

"Huh, vell, ve can certainly use more people on ze Offensive type," Medic said. "velcome to ze team, Fem Scout."

"Yeah! I can't wait to see you in action!" Heavy added.

"Mmphmphhmhpphmmphhmphh!" Pyro nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, guys." Fem smiled sheepishly.

"To Fem hiccup Scout!" Demoman raised his bottle, drinking some more then completely falling out of his chair.

"He gets drunk a lot." Engineer whispered to her.

"So I've noticed..."


	2. A Victory and a Loss

It was just minutes away until the big fight began. Medic was running around with his Medi Gun, making sure everyone was in full health. Fem Scout was looking through her choices of weapons; a scattergun, a pistol and a bat.

Confidently, she picked up the bat, leaving the guns behind.

"Don't ya think it'd be smarter if ya carried guns with ya?" Sniper asked, as he loaded his rifle.

"No, the guns will just slow me down. I'll be fine with just the bat." Fem Scout replied, bending down and tying her skates.

"You're not gonna do so well in the Dust Bowl," Scout chuckled, thinking this chick was the dumbest person ever. "not with those skates and no guns."

Fem Scout glanced at him and kicked her foot out. If Scout hadn't jumped back, she would've managed to kick him right in his "baby-maker". Her skates made a couple noises before the wheels folded into the shoe, making them seem like they were normal sneakers.

"I think I'll manage. Thanks for the concern." Fem Scout remarked, doing the same with the other skate.

Scout grumbled under his breath. "Bitch..."

"Alrighty, folks. Ten seconds!" Engineer called.

Fem Scout got into a running position, clutching her bat. She glanced at her teammates. A few of them looked worried about her, considering she was going with no guns, but Medic and Soldier looked confident, giving her a thumbs up. Scout was scowling, his arms folded.

**"Five, four, three, two, one!**

A siren went off and Fem Scout went running.

"Wait, Fem Scout!"

"We gotta attack them beforehand!" Fem Scout called back.

"Oh, for god's sake!" Scout chased after her.

Fem Scout waited by one of the mines, crouched beside a crate. Scout hid on the other side. "What do ya think you're doin'?!" he hissed at her.

"I'm waiting for them to come out so I can bash their brains in!" she whispered back.

Blu Heavy ran out, and Fem Scout jumped out of her hiding spot, smacking him in the head with her bat. When he fell over, she ran into the mine.

Scout looked down at the Blu Heavy, then noticed some of his team-mates were running after her. "Hey, what are ya guys-"

"Scout, wait with Sniper and Engineer!" Soldier ordered as he ran past. "we gotta help Fem Scout!"

Scout growled and looked back at the Red Point. There was no action whatsoever. Every so often, they would hear explosions and a Blu member would run out, but nothing else. Scout watched the mine where his members would run out of after a respawn, hoping to see Fem Scout and how big of a failure she really was.

_-She doesn't belong here. She will never be as good as me.-_

But, the whole time, the only respawns he saw were for Demoman and Pyro.

When time ran out, Scout and the others watched the mine leading into the path of the Blu team's control point. Fem Scout walked out, dragging her bloodied bat behind her, scratches on her knees and face, her clothes slightly torn.

"Way to go, Fem Scout!" Demoman laughed as he patted her back, a bottle of booze in his other hand.

"Huh?" Scout ran over. "what happened?"

"I'll tell ya what happened! Fem Scout kicked Blu ass!" Demoman took a swig.

The other members walked out, cheering for her, as she smiled sheepishly.

"She didn't die at all!" Engineer exclaimed.

"Mmphmmmmphm!" Pyro added.

"Fem Scout, you never cease to amaze me." Spy chuckled, lighting a cigarette.

Fem Scout laughed a little, rubbing the back of her neck. "Well, that wasn't really my best, but-"

"If that vasn't your best, then I can't vait to see vhat you REALLY can do!" Medic smiled. "come on, let's go take care of those scratches."

"Afterwards, we feast like-" Hiccup! "-kings!" Demoman roared.

Everyone laughed victoriously and headed back to base...except for Scout.

He stood there, staring at the dirt ground. He remembered all those times he made a successful victory with his team-mates, and how they all cheered for him...

Now he was just...the second Scout in line.

He violently kicked the dirt and stormed off.

* * *

"-And vhen the patient voke up, his skeleton vas missing, and the doctor vas never heard from again!" Medic laughed, but stopped, seeing everyone was giving him bored looks, all except for Fem Scout, who just sat in confusion, a piece of chicken sticking out of her mouth, and Heavy, who was laughing to the point of falling out of his chair. "Vhat?"

"Medic, you told this story a thousand times already. It got boring the second time." Engineer replied.

"I thought it was funny!" Heavy chuckled, sitting back in his chair.

Fem Scout, smiled a little and forced out a small laugh. Everyone turned to face her. Medic smiled proudly. "See? She thinks it's funny!"

"That's 'cause she 'asn't 'eard it over and over again..." Sniper grumbled.

Fem Scout chuckled and looked around. "Hey, where's Scout?"

"Hopefully he's working out. That little wimp needs muscles if he wants to win his battles." Soldier took a bite out of a chicken leg.

"I'm gonna go look for him," Fem Scout stood up. "I'll see you guys, later."

"See ya, Fem! Good job tonight!"

* * *

Scout was training, shooting Blu team targets with his Scattergun. Fem Scout walked up behind him as he loaded. "Hey, Scout? You're missing dinner."

"Ain't hungry." he snapped, as he began shooting again.

Fem Scout frowned and folded her arms. "Is there something wrong?"

Scout snarled and whipped around to face her. "You're tryin' to replace me!"

"Replace you? What-"

"Don't fuckin' lie to me! I know! You're tryin' to make me look bad, so the other guys can like you! Well, guess what, attention whore? I'll always be the best Scout on this team!"

Fem Scout was speechless, staring at him. Finally, she spoke, "Scout, I'm not trying to make anyone look bad! I told you, I'm fighting for my team. And I do think you make a better Scout than me, but-"

"Don't even try suckin' up to me, princess. It ain't gonna work," Scout turned and continued to shoot. "now leave me alone."

Fem Scout sighed in agitation and left, pinching the bridge of her nose.

_-He sounds just like Dad. Attention whore this, attention whore that...fuck.-_

She looked up at the sky. It was now night-time and the full moon was out. She hated the feeling of having a member of her own team hate her...she wanted everyone to like her...

_-Dad was right...-_


End file.
